Mirror's Edge
Overview "Mirror's Edge" is a single-player first-person action-adventure video game, developed and published by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and Electronic Arts respectively, which was initially released on November 12, 2008. On January 15, 2009, a version was released for Windows. The game was announced on July 10, 2007 and runs on the Unreal Engine 3, with the addition of a new lighting solution, developed by DICE. The game has a realistic style, is brightly colored and quite different from most first-person perspective video games, allowing a wide range of actions and greater freedom of movement via Parkour. A demo was released on the PlayStation Store on October 30 and on Xbox Live on October 31 of 2008. It consists of the tutorial training level of the compound and one opening level. Synopsis The game takes place in the gleaming, Utopian unnamed City where everything is regulated and controlled by the City regime. To transmit information without alerting the government, so called Runners, including the protagonist Faith Connors (modeled after Noelle Lynn), are commissioned. During the events of the game, a popular politician, Robert Pope, is murdered. Faith and her sister, Kate Connors, are then subsequently targeted by Pirandello Kruger. While Kate is arrested, Faith manages to escape. As the story progresses, she tries to unravel the circumstances of Pope's murder and rescue her sister. Gameplay "Mirror's Edge" is intended to convey realism and physical contact with the environment, and instill a freedom of movement never before seen in the first-person genre. This is achieved not only by freely moving around the stage, but also by linking the movement of the camera with character movement, such as the speed at which the camera moves up and down to increase as Faith builds up momentum while running or turn the camera rolling when Faith does a barrel roll after landing. Moreover, the arms, legs, and torso are prominent and visibility is used to transmit motion and momentum, such as when Faith's arms go up and down and her increased stride length when walking. With this important movement in approach, it is essential to maintain momentum, which can be used to make chains of movements. Failure to perform these movements together cause a loss of momentum, which can cause Faith not achieve the necessary amount thereof to scale an object. Controls can perform different actions depending on the context in which it is used. The "up" button will cause Faith crosses an avoiding it at the top obstacle (e.g. jumping, climbing or using props to form a chain of movements that help you cross the obstacle above), while the "down" button will cause it traverse obstacles along the bottom, like sliding, rolling or simply crouching. To assist the player in creating these chains of moves, the game uses a system called "Runner Vision", which gets its name from its purpose: to describe the environment in the way a Runner would see it, recognizing escape routes immediately. It is a system that highlights objects by painting them red as Faith approaches them. Such objects are useful for progress, such as pipes, ramps, accessible doors, etc. This system does not always indicate the best way to go, however. Later in the game, the number of these visual clues are limited to the final goal, although the player can choose to disable this system completely. It is also used to create puzzles where the player must solve the problem of how to use the objects featured in a stage to achieve a string of movements to reach the objective. Another mechanism to assist the player is a system called "Reaction Time"; a slow motion mode that allows time for the player to plan where to go and then also to facilitate the regulation of jumps and disarmament. To increase the duration of the game, there are many messenger bags hidden in the levels for the player to find and unlock extras, as well as a time trial mode, in which players try to complete small parts of a level in the fastest time possible. Scorecards online, as well as red "ghost riders", allow the player to view the fastest routes or routes from other players in scorecards. Game Info *Title: "Mirror's Edge" (2008), "Mirror's Edge Catalyst" (2016) *Publisher: Electronic Arts *Description: Mirror's Edge is a single-player first-person action-adventure video game series, developed and published by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and Electronic Arts. The player controls the protagonist, Faith, from a first-person perspective as she is challenged to navigate across a gleaming city, by jumping between rooftops, running across walls, and gaining access to buildings through ventilation shafts. This is accomplished by use of techniques and movements inspired by the discipline of parkour. *Similar: Dying Light, Dishonored *Genre: Action/Adventure, Platforming *Length: 15 - 25 hours *Difficulty: Moderate *Security: N/A *Online Multiplayer: some online multiplayer components but no true multiplayer *Local Multiplayer: N/A *Voice: N/A *Connectivity: Xbox Live, PlayStation Network *Age: Varies *Community Attitude: N/A *ERSB: Teen *PEGI: PEGI 16 *ACB: M (Mature) *Content: Mild Violence, Mild Language *Violence: Mild Violence, hand-to-hand combat as well as with weapons *Language: Mild language *Sexual themes: None *Drugs alcohol: None *Crude humor: None *Subscription: None *Purchase: Mirror's Edge Catalyst will receive a Season Pass. Once purchased, players will receive all future release of downloadable content (DLC) for the game. *Gambling: N/A External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/ Category:Media